


Night mares

by MatsiSweet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsiSweet/pseuds/MatsiSweet





	

Ciel took a deep breath and looked around at the room. The Ugly room that he had been trapped in. He Knew this was a dream. He knew Sebastian had burned this place. But he kept coming back, standing in the middle of the room. Every Night something new was plucked from his memories and recreated. 

“Somebody. Please Help!” Anyone at all, I don't care who.. Please.. Just come save us all!!” Ciel hears his own very thick accented, tiny voice from behind him. When he turns around he sees himself as the 8 year old he was reaching outside of the cage they kept him in. 

“”You have summoned me,” A black misted figure appears in front of ciel, something he'd soon come to know as sebastian. “That can never be changed,” The demon grasped tiny ciel’s hand and his eye bleeding and glowing purple. “Nothing sacrificed can ever be regained. Now.. Choose” There was a beat of silence as ciel shook The demon's hand. 

“Then I choose” His eye open to reveal his binding mark. 

Ciel watched in a trance. He watched his buter more trance. He wondered if he was even aware of the gravity the decision hed made made years ago held when he made it. He was just so vulnerable.. So vulnerable that he made a deal with a Demon.

A second later ciel is thrust back into reality as Sebastian shook him awake, something he's never done. 

“Young Master, your eye is bleeding” There was a hint of worry in his demon’s voice.

“Seb- What..?” Ciel sat up and touched his eye timidly. “It aches…”

“This shouldn't happen.. Only when i gave it to you and only when i take your soul… this shouldn't be the case.” Seb said, taking ciel’s hand into his and cleaned the blood away by taking the boy’s finger tips into his mouth. Ciel let him, to tired to care. After Ciel’s fingers were clean Seb took his glove off and whipped the remaining blood off of ciel’s face with his thumb. “What happened?”\

“I-Its nothing..” he tried to sound cold but all the Demon heard was vulnerability. 

“Forgive me, My Young Lord, if this is out of of line but, you don't always have to act like a man in his thirties, /you are thirteen and it's okay to act your age” Sebastian sounded like he cared for a second, if the earl wasn't educated he'd believe that the demon actually did. “I need to know what happened, you're my responsibility.” 

“It was just a dream, it was nothing.” Ciel squirmed a bit when Sebastian licked his own thumb. 

“Dream or nightmare, My lord?” 

“It was back in that damned room.. But i didn't see anything other than you this time, it was just a memory of when i met you” He looked into Sebastian’s amber eyes. 

“Are you okay to go back to sleep?” Sebastian looked into Ciel’s imprinted eye. 

“N-No.. I’ll dream again…I'll go back to that room” The boy looked down at his hands that he'd brought above the covers. “Seeing our meeting wasn't bad.. But the rest of what i see there.. The things you weren't there for.”

“I understand, is there anything i can do, My Lord?” 

“Can you make them go away?” Ciel moved to lay down, watching his Butler. 

“I” Sebastian hesitated, he knew he cared for Ciel buy he'd have to admit love for the boy, “D-”

“If you can then I order you to.” Ciel’s voice rang out, sounding cold and stoic.

“I can, My young Master, but i have to be touching you as you sleep.” the spell was originally meant for comforting lovers,taking The spell took all bad emotions and dreams away, so you had to have constant contact with the person you are comforting. The spell took all bad emotions and dreams away. 

“That's fine” Ciel said after thinking for a moment. “You can lay in my bed with me, I don't care” He started to regain his Demanding tone. Sebastian nodded and got into bed pulling his Master's hand to him and holding it. 

Ciel closed his eyes as he felt his fear leak away and into Sebastian. After a while the sleeping boy ended up curling up into to his Butler, cuddling him.


End file.
